


SlenderHaught

by ultracatz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I cried writing this, Other, Slender Sex, Slenderman - Freeform, Slenderman Nicole Haught, Smut, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, help me, im so sorry for this, meme au, nicole haught - Freeform, please don’t take this serious, this is a meme, this is for lindsey, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultracatz/pseuds/ultracatz
Summary: please please don’t take this AU serious it’s just a joke it’s just a meme i wrote it at 3am while heading to LA for Army Recruit testing. please don’t attack me. this is dedicated to Lindsey aka @waveriysearp





	SlenderHaught

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter to yell at me or block me for this :P @wayearps  
> comment if u want me to make this a oneshot series :))

it was a normal wednesday night, Waverly and the gang just finished kill a revenant they’ve been chasing for four days in some weird, non-normal woods in the ghost river triangle. The small brunette got separated with the group during the hunt in the woods.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells into the void of woods.

 

“Wynonna!” she repeats.

 

“God damnit.” she mumbles to herself realizing no one can or will hear her. She has to find her own way out.

 

Waverly begins to walk North, where she assumes Purgatory will be, but her phone is acting up and won’t turn on- just a bunch of static.

 

Suddenly there’s some rustling behind Waverly, causing her to turn around in fear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Wynonna this isn’t funny...” she says walking to the area the noise came from.

 

Just before the brunette could pull aside the bush where the noise came from she felt a fast, not natural, breeze move behind her.

 

“Okay... whoever is there you’re really freaking me out.”

 

As on queue, a lanky, tall woman appears a few yards infront of her.

 

Arms longer than intended, torso very small and very long, legs about 4 feet long themselves.

 

“Hello?” Waverly asked, slowly walking to the mysterious lanky woman.

 

“Huuug.” comes from the things mouth.

 

“Hug? You want a hug?”

 

“Haaag.”

 

“What?” she says confused, “Do you need help? Do you want me to call someone?”

 

The creature doesn’t make a noise, it just fumbles its way close to Waverly, getting about three feet from the small brunette it brings its hand up and caresses the young girls cheek.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh you’re a lesbian monster.” Waverly mumbles.

 

“L...”

 

“What?”

 

“Les...”

 

The small earp girl looks at the creature, waiting for it to attempt or finish its wording.

 

“Lesbian...”

 

“Yes! Yes! Lesbian!”

 

“You don’t speak much do you...” The brunette finishes.

 

The lanky creature removes its hand from Waverlys cheek and grabs her hand, squeezing it once.

 

“Oh! Good idea, one squeeze for no, two for yes.”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Yes! Yes! Okay...” Waverly thinks, “Okay I got one, are you a dangerous.”

 

Two squeezes, Waverlys stomach drops.

 

“Have you hurt people.”

 

There’s a hesitation... two squeezes.

 

“Will... Will you hurt me?”

 

One squeeze.

 

“Why? Why me?”

 

“Oh, sorry. Yes or no only.”

 

“C...” the creature lets out, catching Waverlys attention.

 

“Cutie..”

 

Waverly blushes, “You think i’m cute?”

 

Two squeezes.

 

“You’re not bad yourself... although you have no face and your body proportions are all wrong.” Waverly laughs.

 

Waverly looks up at the faceless surface. only to see a crack where a mouth would me form an awkward smile.

 

“You smiled! You have a mouth?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Holy shit... Okay okay... Has this ever happened before? Have you ever done things you usually don’t have or can’t do before me?”

 

One squeeze

 

“Romantic.”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Were you once a human?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Are you cursed?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Do you know how to break it?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Have you tried before?”

 

One squeeze

 

“Is it because you need another person?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“And you chose me?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Because i’m cute?”

 

Two squeezes

 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Waverly giggles at the tall faceless woman.

 

The monsters mouth tears open, separating the lips for the first time, showing four rows of spiked teeth.

 

“Wow.” The brunette says, fascinated.

 

Waverlys breath is caught when the monster lifted the girl and pushed her against the nearby tree with its two arms, one hooked behind her back and the other holding her ass up.

 

“You’re lucky i decided to wear a skirt today.” Waverly smirks, looking at the monster where she assumed the eyes would be.

 

Before Waverly could react, or notice, there were long tentacles coming from the side of the monster.

 

“What’s happening?” The petit woman asked, a little frightened.

 

“Tr...”

 

“Tru...”

 

“Trust you?” Waverly tries to make out.

 

The monster squeezes her butt twice.

 

“Well that’s one way of communicating.” she giggles.

 

Suddenly the monsters tentacles rip off Waverly’s moist panties, one thrusting inside of her.

 

“Shit!” Waverly breathes out.

 

It continues to thrust her. Hard.

 

“More.” The brunette manages.

 

As Waverly commanded another tentacle went in, putting pressure again the girls throbbing clit.

 

“Oh god.” The small girl moans, “I’m almost there.”

 

The monster starts to slow down, thrusting slowly and rubbing the sensitive bud slower.

 

“Hey!” She cries, “You can’t tease me! I’m trying to help you!”

 

The tall creature begins to thrust harder, harder than before which causes Waverly to weep of pleasure.

 

“God i’m so close.”

 

It feels her sensitive clit again.

 

“Fuck.” Waverly yelps.

 

And just like that, the brunette realizes herself onto the monster.

 

It places Waverly back down, and sucking it’s tentacles back into the side of its body.

 

“So what now? You’re still this... this thing.” Waverly gestured.

 

As if it was planned, the monster begins to shrink and glow, it getting smaller and smaller compared to its size before, its figure turning more into a human, a nice curvy woman.

 

“Wow. You’re beautiful... and naked.” Waverly laughs at the woman, human woman, in front of her.

 

“Shit.” The mysterious woman says.

 

“It’s okay, not like you didn’t just fuck me as a monster or anything.” The brunette says rubbing her neck, trying to break the tensions “Names Waverly by the way, Waverly Earp.” she reaches for a hand shake.

 

The other woman covering her upper check with right arm, she reaches out to shake Waverlys hand, “Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t take this serious


End file.
